


Day In, Day Out

by feraligarbage



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Victim Blaming, lots and lots of angst, more tags to come lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feraligarbage/pseuds/feraligarbage
Summary: Leon takes Hop far, far away from his home and his life to live as a couple together.Alternate ending to "Your Biggest Fan" by huevoplatano
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huevoplatano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huevoplatano/gifts).



> Alright so as stated in the summary, this fic is an alternate au/ending to the fic "Your Biggest Fan" by huevoplatano. Please go read that before reading this! Not only is it like 100x better, but this fic also won't make much sense otherwise lol. Though honestly I doubt anyone going through this tag hasn't already read it or at least know of it lmao
> 
> The title and some of the ideas of this fic were inspired by the song Day In, Day Out by Streetlight Manifesto

Hop’s eyes slowly fluttered open as soft beams of sunlight began to filter through his window blinds. He groaned and rolled onto his back, blinking lazily a couple times as his vision slowly adjusted to the view of his ceiling. Judging by the amount of light in the room, it was probably about 7 in the morning. With another groan, he rolled onto his other side to face away from the window, freezing for a moment when he noticed that Leon wasn’t lying next to him. He’d grown accustomed to waking to the sight of his older brother’s sleeping form beside him. He figured he must have already gotten up make breakfast. He sighed and shut his eyes, maybe he’d be lucky enough to fall back asleep before Leon returned.

It had been nearly four months since he and Leon had boarded a plane out of Galar and settled into some small country home in the middle of the Johto region. Sometimes it didn’t feel real. Hop knew it was real, but he still couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe that his brother had gone completely insane and took him away from his home and his friends and now he was forced to live with him here where no one would ever find them. Johto has very few big cities or notable landmarks and is often overlooked, so they’re basically in the middle of nowhere within the middle of nowhere. Leon had really made sure to disappear entirely from everyone.

Just as Hop was beginning to doze off again, he caught a whiff of eggs and bacon and knew it wouldn’t be long before Leon came in to get him up for breakfast. He didn’t know why Leon bothered to get up so early. It wasn’t like either of them had anywhere to be. The only time Leon ever went out was to buy groceries, and even then he would try to make that happen as little as possible. He wasn’t even sure how Leon still managed to afford their new life here. He may have had a bit of money saved from his earnings from being the champion, but the whole move here had to have been expensive. It wasn’t worth thinking about, though. It didn’t matter.

Nothing mattered anymore.

Hop opened his eyes again at the sound of a soft knock on his door. Without waiting for an answer Leon helped himself into the bedroom. Why did Leon even bother knocking if he never bothered to give him privacy? There was no privacy between the two anymore. There hadn’t been since that night Hop woke up to find Leon straddling him in bed. He felt a slight shiver run down his spine as he replayed every moment leading up to here and now. He had tried for so long to tell himself that Leon just somehow went crazy with jealousy over finding out Hop liked Gloria, but he was beginning to have doubts. Maybe Hop made Leon like this from the beginning. All his years of adoring and idolizing his older brother. Hop thought that it was just something that a good brother would do, but maybe it was too much. Maybe it was creepy. Maybe it made Leon get the wrong idea about Hop’s intentions. Maybe Hop was so in denial about his true feelings that he tried his best to fight Leon off. That made more sense, didn’t it? There was no way Leon just snapped like this out of the blue, right?

“Morning, Hopscotch!” Leon’s enthusiastic voice shook Hop out of his thoughts. Hop didn’t greet him back, but he sat up to meet Leon’s gaze as he approached the bed. Leon leaned down and Hop in turn closed his eyes and tilted his head up to meet him, preparing for a kiss. The kiss was gentle and quick, over before he even knew it. He was thankful that Leon usually wasn’t so hungry for him this early in the morning. Leon handed him the plate of eggs and bacon with another smile. Hop took it and started eating. He’d found that eating is really one of the only enjoyable parts of his days now. But even then he can barely even taste the flavors of his food anymore.

Once he finished, Hop set the plate down beside him. Leon reacted quickly and scooped the plate up. “Finished already? Would you like more?”

 _Would you like..._ The question felt completely pointless. Leon didn’t care for one second what Hop would actually like. What he’d like more than anything is to go back home, back to his whole life where everything made sense. But Leon would never allow that to happen. Leon tried everything else to try and make Hop happy. Everything but the one and only thing he really wanted. It took Hop hearing Leon’s voice again remember that he still hadn’t answered the question. He eventually looked up and shook his head.

Leon sighed. “Okay, but I’ll put the leftovers in the fridge. You’re free to finish it whenever you’d like!”

Hop gave a small nod in return, which seemed to satisfy Leon for now. He turned and left the room to return the plate to the kitchen. Hop let out a sigh and laid back down in bed. He knew Leon would return to him before long, but maybe if he fell asleep before then he’d be left alone. And if he were _really_ lucky, maybe he’d sleep without dreaming. He often had nightmares. Nightmares of Leon holding him down and yelling at him that this was all his fault. Nightmares of Mum’s face when she caught him and Leon in his bedroom, and the feeling of her attacking him and hitting him and blaming him for the whole thing. Nightmares of feeling every second of that night in the tent over and over. But other dreams were just ones of his life before everything went wrong, and those were hardly any better. Waking from those only made the reality of it all hit him 10x harder. He really wasn’t sure which was worse.

All he could do for now was close his eyes and pray that sleep would soon overtake him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure at first if I wanted this to be a long one-shot fic or a chapter based one. I have about..half of it written right now? But for the most part it's like a bunch of shorter fragmented scenes and to be honest I was just getting really excited to post it so I decided to just go with multiple short chapters. Idk for sure how often I'll update rn because I don't want to update quickly and then be stuck for a long time before writing anything new.
> 
> Anyway I really hope you've enjoyed it so far qwq
> 
> (also i'm very tired please excuse any typos or whatever i did proofread it like 3 times but i still miss a lot of shit sometimes)


	2. Chapter 2

“Hop?”

Leon’s voice echoed in Hop’s head. He had been lost in his thoughts as he stared at his plate, mindlessly picking at his food with his fork. He looked up at Leon when he finally acknowledged that he was speaking to him. “Huh..?”

“I asked if you’re feeling alright. You’ve barely touched your food.” Leon asked, a concerned expression on his face.

_No, I’m not alright._

_I want to go home._

“I’m fine. Just tired.” Hop mumbled, slowly twirling his fork through the pile of spaghetti on his plate. It wasn’t a total lie. He was tired. He was always tired. He spent most of the time (when he wasn’t with Leon) sleeping. He slept so much he was tired of sleeping. He’d like to think it was better than being awake, but it really wasn’t much different. It was more of a way to just pass the time.

“Well hurry up and finish dinner so we can get ready for bed, alright?” Leon smiled a little.

“Okay,” Hop replied. He didn’t want to finish dinner. He knew what 'get ready for bed’ really meant in Leon’s vocabulary, and he’d rather delay that as much as possible.

Leon started to talk about something he saw while out in the yard earlier, or something. Hop wasn’t listening. He could hear Leon speaking, but nothing got through to him as he slowly but surely ate his dinner. If Leon could tell that Hop wasn’t listening, he showed no sign of it. Though he brought his story to a close as he noticed Hop put his fork down. “Are you finished?”

Hop nodded, his gaze still cast down at his plate. He saw movement in the corner of his eye as Leon stood up and grabbed the plate. “Alright, how about helping me clean the dishes? We can get ready for bed after.”

Hop just nodded again and stood up. He shuffled over to the kitchen sink and Leon handed him a rag. He took it and started washing off the few dirty dishes they had. He thought back to a similar moment months ago, back in Wyndon. Hop and Leon were washing the dishes and Leon brought up the idea of moving away, possibly out of Galar. Hop tried to make his escape then. He smashed the glass into Leon’s head, made a break for it, and jumped off the balcony. The jump was just a panicked reaction to trying to get away from Leon, but...

Sometimes he couldn’t help but wish the fall had killed him.

“Alright, that’s the last of it!” Leon exclaimed as he put the last clean glass away. Hop looked up at him and Leon returned the gaze. He smiled and took Hop’s hand gently. Hop didn’t necessarily hold Leon’s hand back, but he didn’t resist either. He allowed Leon to lead him towards his bedroom, and they were there all too soon. As they entered the doorway, Leon picked him up and carried him to the bed, placing him down gently. Hop laid lax and stared up at the ceiling in silence. Leon’s figure came into view as he straddled him, but Hop didn’t focus on him. He raised his arms as he felt Leon start to lift his shirt up and over his head.

Hop barely did anything during this. He just helped make things easier for Leon here and there. It wasn’t worth fighting anymore. All it did was delay the inevitable. Regardless of what Hop said or did, Leon wouldn’t listen. One way or another, Leon would get his way. That’s how it was from the start, and that’s the way it always would be.

He felt Leon remove his pants and underwear, then was hit with the feeling of warm breath against his groin. He gasped slightly as Leon took him into his mouth, making quick work of taking the entire length in and eagerly rolling his tongue around it. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to ignore how quickly Leon would always make him grow hard. He was all too familiar with how perfectly Leon was able to suck his cock, yet at the same time he felt as though he’d never get used to it. He didn’t _want_ to get used to it. He hated that Leon was able to make him feel any pleasure at all from this. Every time they were in bed like this, Hop would try to think of anything else. Anything other than the fact that his own brother was sucking him off and doing so well at it as well. But no matter how hard he tried, no matter how far away he could imagine himself being, he was always brought back as his orgasm drew close.

He always tried to bite back his moans. Leon would encourage him to let it out, to not be embarrassed about it feeling good. It never helped. Hop was embarrassed. He was embarrassed and ashamed of how disgusting he was. What kind of person would enjoy their own brother doing these things to him? Only someone as low and as worthless as himself would.

Hop groaned and his body spasmed as his orgasm overcame him and he came down Leon’s throat. He felt Leon eagerly swallow it up, sucking it down and licking Hop clean like he was starving for it. And then for a moment, just a brief moment, everything felt okay. He was home, back with Mum and Gloria. Back to his normal life where he and Leon were just brothers who just hung out and rough-housed and occasionally bickered. He wasn’t in an unfamiliar region far, far from home. He didn’t have a perverted brother who touched him and fucked him every night. Life was good.

That feeling never lasted long enough.

Hop knew what was next. Leon pushed two lubed up fingers deep into him. He always took his time making sure that Hop was comfortable and feeling good as he worked his hole open. And Hop hated it. He absolutely hated that Leon didn’t just get it over with. Sometimes he thought about fighting. He thought about kicking and screaming and doing all he could to get Leon off of him. Because then, Leon would get mad. And when Leon got mad, he got rough. If Leon would just hold him down and fuck him dry, at least then it would hurt. It would hurt and Hop could actually say that he hated it. Because how could he truly tell himself he hated it when Leon was so _gentle?_ Every time, every damn time, Leon went out of his way to make sure Hop wasn’t in pain and would always make sure he came first. Leon would never just indulge in it for only himself. No, he had to make sure Hop came with him.

It was the same every time. First, Leon sucked him off until he came. Then he’d take his time preparing Hop before fucking him. At this point Hop had started just counting how many minutes passed during each stage of their bedtime ritual. It helped him take him mind off of it, to an extent. Though it seemed like every night he would last just a little longer. Getting just a little better at holding off until his orgasm came. He hated that this was becoming almost a skill to him. That Leon was training him to take his cock a little longer, to give Leon even a single second longer every night.

Finally, it came to an end. Hop reached his peak a second time, and Leon finished inside of him, always making sure that every single drop of his cum ended up inside of him. But at least Leon would let him clean it out. After kissing Hop and repeating over and over again that he loved him, Leon let him be. Hop headed to the bathroom, cringing at the feeling of Leon’s cum starting to run down his thighs, and started the shower. He cleaned himself out, though it never made him feel clean. Nothing did. He sat in the shower for a long time, just letting the hot water run and scrubbing himself until it hurt. He didn’t care that it hurt. He deserved pain. He deserved more than pain.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before he finally shut the water off, dried himself, and dressed into his pajamas. He shuffled down the hallway back to the bedroom, hoping that Leon would already be asleep when he got in. Most nights, Leon would either already have fallen asleep or just cuddle Hop until falling asleep. But on bad nights, Leon would decide he hadn’t gotten his fill and would go another round or two.

Hop approached the bedroom and quietly opened the door, slowly moving his gaze towards the bed. He let out a sigh as he saw Leon’s body laying still, accompanied by the sound of his soft snoring. He tiptoed to the bed and carefully got himself settled down under the covers. Leon was generally a pretty heavy sleeper, but Hop wasn’t about to risk waking him. He made himself as comfortable as he could, laying on his side to face away from Leon. With a long, shaky breath, he closed his eyes and tried to prepare himself for the same routine tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i originally planned to make the sex scene like a paragraph or so long but i always get carried away when i write smut sorry lmao
> 
> i really am trying to space out chapter updates a bit but i'm just so excited about posting this djsfhskjdgh. that being said though, there will likely be a bit of a longer wait between this chapter and the next. i don't really like what i have written of it and want to edit it and add more to it but i've been struggling lol
> 
> anyway hope you enjoy ;w;


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took longer than i wanted and i still don't really like the outcome
> 
> warning: this chapter contains some heavy stuff. suicidal thoughts and the like

Every day was the same. Wake up, eat breakfast, take a nap, eat lunch, take another nap (or maybe spend some time outside or watching TV), eat dinner, have sex with Leon, shower, go to bed. Rinse and repeat. Every day. Hop didn’t understand how Leon hadn’t grown tired of it yet. Every morning Leon greeted him with the same enthusiasm. Every evening Leon would fuck him with just as much eagerness as he did their first time. They rarely ever did anything else, yet Leon acted as though he were reliving each day for the first time in his life. The days dragged on forever, yet at the same time they seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. It had been just over a year now since they first came here. Hop’s birthday came and went. He was 16 now. This was meant to be an important milestone in his life. And while Leon certainly spoiled him with gifts and tons of sweets, Hop felt nothing from it. This wasn’t how his life was supposed to be. He should have been at home celebrating his birthday with Mum and the rest of the family. He should be having a party with his friends, with Gloria.

Hop often wondered how Gloria was doing. Was she still holding her place as champion? She must be, if she was strong enough to defeat Leon then there couldn’t have been anyone stronger than her. He wondered if she ever thought about him, if she ever missed him as much as he missed her. Probably not. She didn’t care about him, just like Leon had told him. Everyone back in Galar was continuing to live their lives as they always did, not even taking a moment to wonder where Hop had gone.

Hop’s thoughts were momentarily interrupted by the feeling of Leon shifting beside him in bed. He held his breath and slowly looked over, praying he wouldn’t be awake. Thankfully, Leon relaxed again, his jaw going slack as the sounds of his snores started up again. Hop sighed silently and stared at his brother’s sleeping face. Leon looked so peaceful when he slept. It was a sight that used to be calming to Hop. He thought back to moments like this from years ago when they were kids. Hop would wake up next to Leon after crawling into bed with him the night before after having a nightmare. Leon always happily let Hop join him in bed, and they huddled up close under the blanket, telling stories until Hop’s nightmares were forgotten and they fell asleep together. Hop had never seen it as anything other than an act of brotherly love, but had those moment always meant something more to Leon? Had Leon always really been some perverted creep? Was Hop just too blinded by his own idolization to see what was right in front of him?

Leon’s face started to blur as tears formed in Hop’s eyes. He tried to blink them away, but they continued until one managed to slip down his cheek. He sat up and wiped it away in frustration. Why was he crying? This entire mess was his fault. He had no right to sit around and feel sorry for himself when he had no one to blame but himself. Reminding himself of that never helped, though. He cried a lot. Sometimes for no reason in particular.

Not wanting Leon to wake and see him like this, Hop got up and headed to the bathroom. He shut the door behind himself and locked it. He flipped the light on and glanced at the mirror, shuddering a bit at the sight of his own reflection. It seemed like every day the circles under his eyes grew a bit darker and his skin became a bit paler. He was a shell of his former self, and the sight only made the tears begin to fall faster. He turned away from the mirror and leaned against the door, slowly sinking down to the floor and tucking his knees up against his chest. No matter how hard he tried, the tears wouldn’t stop.

Hop wasn’t sure how long he was in there, but he was startled by a sudden knock at the door. “Hop?” Leon’s voice came from the other side.

“Y-yeah…?” Hop replied weakly, his voice cracking slightly.

“I’m going out, need to pick up some groceries. Would you like to come with me today?”

Hop thought about it. Leon didn’t let him leave the house that often, and it was always nice to get some fresh air and stretch his legs a bit, but at the same time he hated being out in the open. Everyone would see how disgusting and disheveled he looked. Nobody knew who he was, yet somehow he always felt like people would look at him and know just how disgusting and worthless he was. They’d know he was nothing but a dirty brother fucker who let himself become this way. At the same time, however, Hop hated being alone. He hated the deafening silence, the crushing emptiness of the house when Leon wasn’t occupying the space. He hated being with Leon, but he hated being without him even more. He didn’t know what he wanted anymore. He didn’t want to be here. He didn’t want to be anywhere. He wanted to stop existing. He wanted to die. _He just wanted to die._

“I-I’ll-“ Hop stopped to clear his throat, his voice froggy from the amount of crying he had done.

“I’ll stay home. I don’t feel well.”

“Oh? Do you want me to get you some medicine? I could take you to the doctor!” Leon offered, concern in his voice.

“No, that’s alright. I think I just need to rest.”

“Well, I’m still going to get some medicine for you. I don’t want you to feel any worse!” Leon insisted. “I won’t be gone for too long, okay?”

Hop didn’t reply, he just listened for the sound of Leon leaving. He heard Leon sigh from the other side of the door, followed by his footsteps slowly fading away. A few minutes passed and Hop heard the front door open and close, followed by the sound of the lock clicking into place. He waited for several minutes more before slowly standing up. He stared at himself in the mirror again, the sight becoming somehow more repulsive every time he saw it.

Hop opened the bathroom cabinet, rummaging around through the different supplies until his hands found a small bottle of pills. He wasn’t even fully aware of what he was doing, it was like his brain was moving on autopilot while his thoughts took a backseat. It wasn’t until he had filled a cup with water from the tap and opened the bottle that he snapped back to his senses and realized what he had started. He stared back and forth between the cup and the bottle a couple times. His hands started shaking a bit. Was he really going to do this? The thought had crossed his mind a few times in the past, but he’d always backed out of it at the last second. Why though? Was he really so pathetic that he couldn’t even find the courage to kill himself? What was there to even hang onto in his life at this point? Nothing. There was nothing left for him. Nothing mattered anymore. Nobody cared about him, nobody would miss him, nobody even knew he was gone in the first place.

Nobody except for Leon.

Leon would be heartbroken. Destroyed. Ruined. Could Hop do that to his big brother? He loved Leon. Well, he did once. He loved the old Leon, but as nothing more than a brother of course. Even though he hated this new Leon, he wasn’t sure if he could hurt him like this. Then again, maybe this would be good for Leon. If Hop were gone then Leon could move on and find someone better. Someone who would love him back. Someone who wasn’t as pathetic and disgusting and utterly fucking _useless_ as Hop was. He must have spent a good 10 minutes just staring at his trembling hands, contemplating if he should really do this or not. Why couldn’t he just do it? He had no reason to keep going on like this. He never felt happy anymore, he hadn’t since this whole thing started. But the initial sorrow and pain he felt was gone too. He felt nothing anymore. He was simply here just to be here with Leon. Nothing more, nothing less.

With a shaky breath and a sudden rush of adrenaline, Hop dumped the pills into his mouth, took a big swig of water, and swallowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a lot longer than i meant it too, sorry!

Leon’s smile grew wider as the house came into view. He couldn’t wait to see Hop again. He had only been away for maybe half an hour, but any time away from Hop was much too long. Plus, he knew that Hop was feeling sick and it pained him to think of him all alone feeling miserable. He had gotten a few different medicines while he was out, not really sure what Hop actually needed right now, but he’d try them all if he had to.

As Leon approached the front porch, he transferred all the grocery bags to one hand so he could fish the housekey from his pocket and unlock the door. He opened the door and stepped inside. “Hop? I’m home!”

He was met with silence, but that was normal. Hop had been so quiet since they moved here, even after all this time. It was awful to think that Hop still hadn’t adjusted to their new life here, no matter how hard he tried to make him happy. He was getting impatient with Hop’s stubbornness, but yelling and pushing Hop certainly wouldn’t help. So, he would continue to wait for as long as it would take. Leon brought the groceries into the kitchen and set the bags all down on the table. He searched through them until he found the one full of the different medicines. He gathered them up and headed towards the bedroom. The door was open, which he found odd, as Hop always liked to have the door closed.

“Hop?” Leon poked his head into the room and found it empty, looking exactly how he’d left it that morning. “Hop, where are you?” Leon called out, starting to feel a little worried. He turned from the bedroom and went further down the hallway towards the bathroom. He could see the light shining from underneath the door. Was Hop still in there? Was he so sick that he had kept himself locked up in there all morning?

“Hop, are you okay?” Leon called again, knocking gently on the door. There was no response, and now he was getting worried. Even if Hop was reluctant to speak, he always answered Leon. Trying not to panic, he told himself that maybe Hop just hadn’t heard him, so he tried again, knocking louder this time. “Hop, did you hear me?”

Several seconds passed and Leon still didn’t get a response. He grabbed the doorknob and tried to turn it, but the door was locked. “Hop, answer me!” He tried not to sound angry or worried, but he was borderline panicking now. He dropped the medicine and wrapped both hands around the doorknob, yanking on it. “Open the door, Hop!” He started banging on the door.

It was no use. If Hop was awake in there, it was clear to Leon that he was being too stubborn to open it. He hoped that was the case and it wasn’t something much worse. Either way, he took to ramming his shoulder up against the door with all his might. It took multiple tries, but Leon could hear the wood starting to crack. With one final shove to the door, the bolt gave way and it swung open. “Hop!” Leon panted, trying to recover. “What has gotten into you? Why wouldn’t you-“ the words caught in his throat when he processed the sight in front of him. Hop was slumped forward on the floor, unconscious. There was a cup of water laying spilt on the floor beside him, and he was clutching an empty bottle in one of his hands.

 _“HOP!!”_ Leon knelt down by Hop, grabbing his shoulders and trying to shake him awake. “Hop! Hop can you hear me!?” His blood ran cold when he took a closer look at the bottle and realized what had been in it.

Not again. Leon couldn’t do this again. He had already gone through the fear of thinking his brother was dead once, but here it was happening again, and it could be real this time.

Hop was _dead._

_His baby brother was dead._

As Leon cradled Hop’s motionless body in his arms, he noticed just the faintest sign of life still there. Hop’s chest rose and fell in a shallow breath. Leon quickly put his ear close to his brother’s chest and listened. It was slow and faint, but his heart was still beating. He was alive, Hop was still alive! Not wasting another second, Leon pulled out his phone and called an ambulance, begging and pleading for them to save his beloved baby brother.

* * *

The first thing Hop was aware of was the faint sound of a heart monitor beeping from somewhere beside him. His eyes felt like they were glued shut and it was a struggle to finally get them open. He closed them again almost immediately as the light was blinding above him. With an annoyed groan he tried to roll onto his side, but movement seemed almost impossible. His limbs felt like they were filled with lead as he tried to move at all.

“Hop! Oh my god, Hop! You’re okay!!” Hop was a bit startled at the voice that suddenly erupted beside him and his hand was grabbed and squeezed tightly.

Hop opened his eyes again and slowly and groggily turned his head to the side. His vision started to make out a purple blur beside him, sobbing and placing kisses all over his hand and arm. He blinked a few times and shook his head slightly as he tried to make sense of the situation. What happened? Where was he? “Luhh...L-Leon..?”

“I’m here, Hop. I’m here...” Leon held Hop’s hand tightly. “Hop...why? Why would you do this?”

Things slowly started to come back to Hop. He remembered crying in the bathroom. He remembered hearing Leon leave the house. And he remembered the pills. The pills didn’t work. He was alive. He had once again failed at escaping Leon. He couldn’t do anything right. His eyes stung as he felt a line of tears threaten to spill out. He tried to blink them away, but a stray tear escaped and ran slowly down his cheek.

“Oh, Hop,” Leon cupped his cheek and wiped the tear away with his thumb. “Please don’t cry. I’m not mad at you…”

“I want…I w-want to g-go home…” Hop croaked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“We will, Hopscotch. Once the doctors know you’re awake and you’re healthy enough to leave we’ll go home.” Leon smiled reassuringly.

Hop slowly shook his head from side to side. “I-I want to go _home,_ Leon. I want Mum a-and Gloria…”

“Shh,” Leon carefully lifted Hop up a bit and hugged him gently. “You must still be feeling dazed and confused. They’re gone now, remember? Neither of them want you around anymore. You don’t need them. _We_ don’t need them…”

More tears gathered in Hop’s eyes and his throat tightened. Leon was right. Mum hated his guts, and Gloria was much too busy being the new champion. Did anyone even realize that he was missing? Probably not. Why would anyone want him around? He was useless. He couldn’t even kill himself properly. The tears continued to fall down his cheeks and a sob tore through him.

“It’s okay, Hop. I’m here. I won’t leave you. I’ll always love you.” Leon whispered, rocking him gently back and forth.

More and more quiet sobs bubbled out of Hop’s throat as he slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them tightly around Leon. He hated that Leon was right. Hop was meant for him. If he wasn’t meant to be with Leon, then he would have succeeded in offing himself. If he didn’t want Leon to do this to him then he would have fought harder, wouldn’t he? He wouldn’t have ever let this happen if he didn’t actually want it to, right?

“I-I…I’m sorry…”

Hop felt Leon shaking his head as his arms tightened around him a bit. “Don’t be sorry, all that matters is that you’re okay now, Hopscotch. I love you. I love you so much.”

“I know. I-I love you too, Lee.” Hop hadn’t meant to say that. The words came out without him even thinking, but maybe it was for the best that he said it. Even if he didn’t love Leon the same way, what other choice did he have? There was no one else for him. There would never be anyone else to love him, or for him to love in return.

Whether Hop liked it or not, Leon was all he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this miiight be the end? i have notes for another chapter kinda sloppily written, but i'm not sure if i'm happy with it or not or if moreis really even needed? i had an idea to really stir things up and make this a lot more interesting but i'm starting to think it might be better off with just a simple ending like this. for now i'm still going to have it marked as incomplete but don't be expecting another chapter, at least not for quite some time i guess
> 
> anyway thanks to those who read and enjoyed! i hope you'll stick around for more awful fics in the future :'D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh boy we back!! I wasn't sure if this was ever gonna happen. I was sitting on the idea of this chapter since basically the beginning of the fic, but had bad writers block and was also just really busy with work and other projects. but finally found a way to continue it. i hope you enjoy ;o;

If Leon was smothering before, then Hop didn’t even know what to call his behavior now. He didn’t take his eyes off Hop unless it was absolutely necessary. Even when Hop was using the restroom Leon would sit outside and wait for him to finish. He often even insisted on showering with Hop. Any item in the house that could possibly be used to cause any sort of harm to Hop was hidden and locked away. Leon never left Hop alone in the house, he forced him to come along any time they went to buy groceries. 

Hop thought it couldn’t get any worse, and then Leon got a job.

He knew this was inevitable. There was no way Leon could continue to support the two of them on his savings forever, and the recent hospital bills probably sped up the process. Normally Hop would have loved to spend large periods of time alone in the home, but not like this. Leon no longer trusted Hop alone. He installed a deadbolt on the bedroom door and window, and Hop was left as a prisoner in his own home. It was the Wyndon apartment all over again. Hours and hours of nothing but the same 4 walls closing in around Hop. Sure, he had a TV and video games, but those only kept him busy for so long. No matter how hard he tried to distract himself, the reality of his situation had to hit him again at some point. The walls of that small bedroom seemed to close in tighter around him, mocking him and reminding him of how truly pathetic he is.

But Hop had no right to complain. He only brought this upon himself. Leon only did this to him because Hop made him worry. It wasn’t fair of him to do this to Leon, not when Leon had only ever done all he could to take care of Hop.

 _You don’t understand the consequences of your actions and you don’t understand how much your family loves you and don’t want anything bad to happen to you._ Leon’s words from that night in the tent ran through Hop’s mind. Leon was right. Hop had only cared about himself and didn’t even think about how he was making Leon feel. All Leon had ever done was love him. Even if Hop didn’t understand it, it was the truth. Leon loved him, he looked after him. After everyone else had rejected him and threw him away, Leon was right by his side to comfort him and take care of him.

Hop really was awful, wasn’t he?

With each passing day, Hop started to miss Leon more and more. Leon’s company was overbearing, but it was still _company_. It was more than just those 4 damn walls staring at him and judging him. He started to long for Leon’s voice, his touch, his _everything_. He found himself looking forward to Leon coming home. Not just because it meant he could get out of the bedroom, but because he liked seeing Leon again. Things felt right when Leon was around. Maybe it was because that’s how things had been for well over a year now, or maybe he had finally stopped denying his feelings for Leon. He didn’t know. He didn’t want to know. It wasn’t worth worrying about things like that anymore because it would never change the fact that he was going to be stuck with Leon for the rest of his life.

And maybe that really wasn’t such a bad thing.

* * *

Leon hated that he had to leave Hop all alone and cooped up in their bedroom all day, but there was nothing else he could do. He was running out of money and needed to find a way to keep supporting himself and Hop. And after Hop’s incident a few weeks ago he couldn’t trust him to be by himself in the house. He did his best to work as little as possible while still being able to make enough money, but it was still too much time away from Hop. Hop was all he could think about all day, to the point where he felt he might go crazy if his shifts didn’t end soon. But in the end, the work was worth it. It meant being able to keep supporting his life with Hop. He had extra money to buy more treats and games and clothes for Hop. He loved spoiling Hop more than anything in the world. All he wanted was to make his brother happy, and it seemed that was slowly starting to happen.

Leon started to notice a change in Hop only a few weeks into the new job. He saw Hop smile when he came home. It was small, just the tiniest twitch in the corner of Hop’s mouth, but Leon noticed. Hop wasn’t tense when Leon hugged him or kissed him anymore. He swore he felt Hop kiss him back for a moment or two once. Hop started to say more than just one or two word responses to him; sometimes they even held a full conversation. He had to admit he felt a little guilty that it took locking Hop up all day to get him to start to open up, but he wasn’t going to complain about Hop finally showing some signs of living again. It might have taken a lot longer and been more painful than he had hoped for, but Leon couldn’t be happier with the way things were looking.

  
Another long shift finally came to an end and Leon quickly made his way home. Coming home was the best part of his days. It didn’t matter how shitty his shift was, coming home to Hop always immediately cheered him up. Despite all the time that had passed, Leon was still surprised at just how easily Hop was able to affect him. Not just emotionally, but physically too. Even just a few minutes of holding Hop, kissing him, feeling up every inch of his body, was enough to get him hard. It was difficult to hold himself back. He was always so eager to show Hop just how much he loved him, how much he wanted to return how good Hop made him feel all the time.

Leon picked up the pace as his home came into view. Within a minute, he went up the porch stairs and opened the front door. “Hop? I’m home!” He called out as he headed to the bedroom. The TV could be heard playing from the other side of the door. This was normal for Hop. He usually liked to watch cartoons or some other show around this time. He unlocked the deadbolt and stepped into the room. “Hey!” He greeted.

Hop turned from the TV and looked up at Leon, his eyes showing more signs of life in them than Leon had seen in a long time. “Hi…” he replied.

“You miss me?” Leon walked over to the bed where Hop was sitting. Hop looked away slightly as he responded with a shy nod and Leon chuckled a little. “I missed you too, so much. I wish I didn’t have to work so much.” He leaned down gave Hop a kiss on the forehead before he ruffled his hair a little. “What would you like for dinner tonight?”

“Anything is fine,” Hop shrugged.

“Alright, I’ll go get some food started. I’ll call you when it’s ready, okay?”

“Okay.” And with Hop's answer, Leon smiled and left the room, heading into the kitchen to get dinner started.

  
Leon relished in the sounds of Hop’s small gasps and moans as he slowly rolled his hips into him. Hop was becoming much less shy in the bedroom and had started letting his sounds out more freely. He may not have been quite as loud as Leon craved, but it still made him happier than ever. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be much longer before Hop was coming to him first, begging Leon to suck his cock and make him feel good all night long. Hell, he would love it more than anything if Hop wanted to take control, to ride him until legs gave out or to even spread him open and fuck him until the both of them were too exhausted to continue. Only if Hop did it of his own free will, of course. He’d never, ever make Hop do anything like that. It was little more than a far off fantasy, and for now he focused on pleasuring Hop. He squeezed his hand, lacing their fingers laced together lovingly as Hop squeezed back every so often.

Leon’s orgasm was growing closer with every second, and it was getting hard to hold back. Hop was able to take him so well, to last for so much longer than before. And as much as Leon loved it, he was almost worried that he wouldn’t be able to make Hop cum first, and that just wouldn’t do. Hop had to be first, first in everything. Leon could never do this for only his own desire, he had to make sure Hop knew that he was the most important during this. Just as Leon thought he wouldn’t be able to make it, Hop arched beneath him, letting out the most beautiful cry of pleasure as he came, covering himself in his own release and proving to Leon just how good he made him feel. Leon wrapped his arms around Hop, pulling him close and moaning as he came inside of him.

“L-love you,” Leon panted. “I love you s-so much, Hopscotch.”

“I l-love you too, Lee.” Hop replied quietly, and Leon’s heart fluttered. He’d heard Hop say it to him a number of times in the past couple weeks, but it still filled him with unimaginable glee every time those words escaped his brother’s lips.

Letting out a soft sigh of content, Leon laid down on his side, pulling Hop closer into him. Hop fit himself perfectly against him, his warm breath causing tingles against Leon’s skin. He kissed Hop’s forehead, whispering and cooing quietly about how much he loved him. Before long, he could hear Hop snoring softly, no doubt having fallen into a deep sleep. Leon closed his eyes and let out a slow, peaceful breath. Things were finally turning out how he’d always hoped, his perfect life slowly coming to fruition. As he started drifting to sleep, Leon knew, without a single doubt in the world, that this was the life he and Hop were always meant to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Even if I told you what it meant to me  
>  You'd disagree  
> You'd never let it be  
> You just wanna dance around the problem  
> And everybody's talking about humility  
> Indecency  
> Smoke, and mirrors to me  
> You had the world, and you pissed it all away_
> 
> _I don't need anyone to tell me what to feel  
>  I don't need anyone to hate the world with me_
> 
>  _Day in, day out, it's not that bad  
>  I worry and I worry, but you'll never have to worry again  
> Day in, day out, it's not that bad  
> I worry and I worry, but you'll never have to worry again  
> Won't have to worry again  
> Never be alone_  
> Day in, Day Out - Streetlight Manifesto  
> \--  
> alright so this is most likely the end...buuuut i still have another idea i brainstormed that might be considered either an alternate ending or maybe even a continuation and canon ending. we'll have to see if i can end up writing something i like lol
> 
> thanks to everyone who read this! hope you'll stick around for more garbage fics in the future!!
> 
> (and as always please excuse any mistakes, for some reason my writing inspiration always hits me at midnight and i end up finishing chapters at like 3 am so i'm tired as fuck)


End file.
